London Buses route 186 (Woolwich)
History 6 July 1952: New route, Crystal Palace to Woolwich via Westwood Hill, Sydenham, Forest Hill, Brockley Rise, Adelaide Avenue, Ladywell, Lewisham, Lee Green, Eltham Green, Well Hall Roundabout and Woolwich Common. (Replacement for tram service 72 between Lewisham and Woolwich, and for route 94 between Crystal Palace and Lewisham) 1 May 1957: Monday-Saturday service extended from Crystal Palace via Elder Road, West Norwood, Tulse Hill, Brixton, Stockwell and Vauxhall to Victoria. 1 July 1964: Withdrawn, replaced by routes 2B and 122. (Last day 30th June) Operators Route 186 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 6 July 1952-30 June 1964 Garages Route 186 has been operated from the following garages: *Plumstead (AM): 6 July 1952-2 September 1952 *Catford (TL): 6 July 1952-5 October 1954 *New Cross (NX): 12 July 1952-18 October 1952; 9 January 1954-30 April 1964 **During the 1952 allocation, buses were outstationed at Peckham (PM) as the garage was not yet ready for bus operation. *Abbey Wood (AW): 3 September 1952-30 April 1964 *Peckham (PM): 22 October 1952-2 January 1954 *Norwood (N): 1 May 1957-30 April 1964 Final route record (list of roads traversed) Note: The road names listed are the current names (as at January 2015) Route departing Victoria Vauxhall Bridge Road, Vauxhall Bridge, Bridgefoot, Kennington Lane, South Lambeth Road, Stockwell Terrace, Clapham Road, Stockwell Road, Brixton Road, Effra Road, Tulse Hill, Norwood Road, Knight's Hill, Ernest Avenue, Norwood High Street, Elder Road, Central Hill, Crystal Palace Parade, Westwood Hill, Kirkdale, Dartmouth Road, Waldram Crescent, Waldram Park Road, Sunderland Road, Stanstead Road, Brockley Rise, Stondon Park, Brockley Road, Adelaide Avenue, Ladywell Road, Lewisham High Street, Lewis Grove, Lee High Road, Eltham Road, Westhorne Avenue, Well Hall Road, Academy Road, Woolwich Common, Woolwich New Road, Grand Depot Road, Woolwich New Road, Thomas Street, Greens End, General Gordon Place Route departing Woolwich General Gordon Place, Woolwich New Road, Woolwich Common, Academy Road, Well Hall Road, Westhorne Avenue, Eltham Road, Lee High Road, Lewis Grove, Lewisham High Street, Ladywell Road, Adelaide Avenue, Brockley Road, Stondon Park, Brockley Rise, Stanstead Road, Sunderland Road, Waldram Park Road, Waldram Crescent, Darmouth Road, Kirkdale, Westwood Hill, Central Hill, Elder Road, Norwood High Street, Ernest Avenue, Knight's Hill, Norwood Road, Tulse Hill, Effra Road, St Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road, Stockwell Road, South Lambeth Road, Parry Street, Wandsworth Road, Bridgefoot, Vauxhall Bridge, Vauxhall Bridge Road Timetable information (at April 1958) First buses towards Woolwich First bus from Lewisham Clock Tower at 0503 (0827 Sundays) (These buses started at New Cross Gate, running via Lewisham Way to Lewisham) First bus from Crystal Palace at 0628 (0810 Sundays) First bus from Norwood Garage at 0609 (0608 Saturdays, no Sunday service) First bus from Stockwell at 0623 (no Sunday service) First bus from Victoria at 0651 (0650 Saturdays, no Sunday service) First buses towards Crystal Palace/Victoria First bus from West Norwood to Stockwell at 0600 (no Sunday service) First bus from West Norwood to Victoria at 0614 (0615 Saturdays, no Sunday service) First bus from Brockley Road/Adelaide Avenue to Victoria at 0545 (no Sunday service) (These buses started at New Cross Gate, running via Shardeloes Road and Brockley Cross to Brockley Road) First bus from Woolwich to Victoria at 0536 (no Sunday service) First bus from Woolwich to Crystal Palace at 0536 (0753 Sundays) (on Sundays, the bus started at Abbey Wood, running via Plumstead to Woolwich) *An earlier Sunday bus ran from Lewisham to Crystal Palace at 0738 (starting at New Cross Gate) Last buses towards Woolwich Last bus from Victoria to Woolwich: 2225 (2224 Saturdays, no Sunday service) (these buses continued via Plumstead to Abbey Wood) Last bus from Victoria to Lewisham: 2300 (2259 Saturdays, no Sunday service) (these buses continued via Lewisham Way to New Cross Gate) Last bus from Stockwell to West Norwood: 2354 (no Sunday service) Last bus from Crystal Palace to Woolwich: 2303 (2306 Sundays) (these buses continued via Plumstead to Abbey Wood) Last bus from Crystal Palace to Lewisham: 2338 (2337 Sundays) (these buses continued via Lewisham Way to New Cross Gate) Last buses towards Crystal Palace/Victoria Last bus from Woolwich to Victoria: 2125 (2123 Saturdays, no Sunday service) Last bus from Woolwich to Stockwell: 2225 (no Sunday service) Last bus from Woolwich to West Norwood: 2240 (no Sunday service) Last bus from Woolwich to Crystal Palace: 2240 (2241 Sundays) Last bus from Woolwich to Lewisham: 2333 (these buses continued via Lewisham Way to New Cross Gate) Category:London Transport Category:Plumstead (AM) Category:Catford (TL) Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Abbey Wood (AW) Category:Peckham (PM) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Tram replacement routes Category:Buses formerly serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses formerly serving Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Brockley Rise Category:Buses formerly serving Crofton Park Category:Buses formerly serving Ladywell Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Lee Green Category:Buses formerly serving Eltham Category:Buses formerly serving Woolwich Common Category:Buses formerly serving Woolwich Category:Buses formerly serving West Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses formerly serving Tulse Hill (road) Category:Buses formerly serving Brixton Category:Buses formerly serving Stockwell Category:Buses formerly serving Vauxhall Category:Buses formerly serving Victoria Category:Routes started in 1952 Category:Routes withdrawn in 1964 Category:Withdrawn bus routes Category:Former double-deck routes